A multiplicity of immovable rigid spoiler wings are known from the prior art, for example from FR 2 707 584 A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,147 A and EP 2 990 173 A1.
The movable spoiler wing sits in its inoperative position in a body recess, the recess space of which is at least partially covered by a recess cover. The recess cover serves to esthetically cover the recess space which is visible when the spoiler wing is extended. Depending on the design and mechanical stability of the spoiler wing adjustment mechanism, the spoiler wing may have to be additionally supported in its retracted inoperative position in order to ensure a vibration-free mounting of the spoiler wing on the supporting body structure. This can be made difficult by the fact that the recess cover does not provide sufficient stability for supporting the spoiler wing in its inoperative position.